


travel necessities

by ConvenientAlias



Category: The Tea Dragon Society (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Greta does not take much with her on her journey.





	travel necessities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Greta does not take much with her on her travels. There are only three things that are irreplaceable. The first is her teadragon, Ginseng. Ginseng does not walk very fast, so Greta creates a sling that attaches to her backpack. Ginseng is still nervous sometimes—she is not used to travel—but Greta eases her worries with soothing words and the rocking rhythm of her own stride.

In the backpack are her clothes and her tools and tea from Hesekiel and Erik to remind her of their friendship. But all of that can be replaced. She will return home sooner or later, after all.

The second thing is a sword. It is a fine sword, long and sharp and not overly heavy. Erik swung it experimentally before she left, and he grinned and said he was almost jealous.

It was made by Greta’s mother.

“Our swords don’t see much use these days,” she said, eyeing her work keenly. “They are largely made for show. Yours will likely be different.”

When she finally handed the finished work to Greta, she said, “Take care.”

Then there is the third thing, which is Greta’s lover, Minette.

Minette is not worried about traveling; in fact she is less afraid of adventure than even Greta. To her all places are strange, but if Greta is around, she is not afraid of anything. Also, Greta’s mother gave her a sword too (a bit thinner and lighter) and she is rather eager to use it.

There are dragons to face that will not be friendly. There are battles to fight and bounties to win. Moreover, there are new people to meet and memories to make. With Ginseng on her back and her sword on her hip and Minette at her side, Greta sets out on the road.


End file.
